Conformational changes of fl are to be studied. The complexing of fl with non-histone proteins will be investigated and the conformational changes in the HMG proteins will be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J.A. D'Anna Jr. and I. Isenberg, Interaction of Renatured Histones f3 and f2al. BBRC 61, 343 (1974). J.A. D'Anna and I. Isenberg, Conformational Changes of Histone ARE (F3,III) Biochem. 13, 4987 (1974).